List of items in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Listed below are items featured in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Swords and Shields File:Kokiri Sword (Majora's Mask).png|Kokiri Sword File:Razor Sword.png|Razor Sword File:Gilded Sword.png|Gilded Sword File:Great_Fairy's_Sword.png|Great Fairy's Sword File:Fierce Deity Sword.png|Fierce Deity Sword File:Hero's Shield (Majora's Mask).png|Hero's Shield File:Mirror Shield (Majora's Mask).png|Mirror Shield * The Kokiri Sword is the sword Link begins his journey with. It apparently is the same sword from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, though they appear different in shape and form. * The Razor Sword can be bought as an upgrade to Link's Kokiri Sword from the Mountain Smithy for 100 Rupees. Though once Link slashes the sword 100 times, it will return to its former Kokiri form. The Razor Sword can be upgraded to a Gilded Sword when Link provides Zubora and Gabora with the Gold Dust won from the Goron Races. * The Gilded Sword can be obtained when Link gives the Gold Dust to Zubora and Gabora with the Razor Sword. The Gilded Sword is the strongest sword in the game excluding the Great Fairy's Sword, which is equipped with the "C Button". * The Fierce Deity Sword is the sword wielded only by Fierce Deity. It will automatically be equipped with Fierce Deity. * The Hero's Shield is the shield Link begins his journey with. It apparently is the same shield as the Hylian Shield from Ocarina of Time, though they appear different in shape and form. * The Mirror Shield is found in the mini-dungeon Beneath the Well. It is used to reflect beams of energy, and is required to defeat the Big Poe in the dungeon. Quest Items Listed below are Quest Items in Majora's Mask. * Link starts out with the Wallet, which can store up to 99 Rupees. ** The Adult's Wallet is given to Link as a prize when he deposits 200 Rupees in the bank. The Adult's Wallet can hold up to 200 Rupees. ** The Giant's Wallet is given to Link when he completes the Oceanside Spider House when he gathers all of the Gold Skulltula Spirits. He must complete the Spider House on the First day, or else he will only get rupees. * The Bombers' Notebook is an item given to Link when he becomes a member of the Bombers Secret Society of Justice. The notebook serves to remember information and mark achievements when Link reaches them. * The Boss Remains are acquired by Link when he defeats a boss. They appear in the form of masks, and in the fight with Majora, the remains come to life and attack Link. * The Letter to Kafei is written by Anju in response to a letter she received from Kafei, her missing fiancé. If Link talks to her while wearing Kafei's Mask and meets her at the appointed time, she will give it to Link for him to mail. This will prompt Kafei to let Link meet him. * The Letter to Mama was written by the runaway Kafei for his mother, Madame Aroma. If Link gives the Letter to Mama to Madame Aroma on the Final Day, she will grant Link with a bottle filled with Chateau Romani. If Link instead gives the letter to the Postman, he will later give him the Postman's Hat. * The Pendant of Memories belonged to the mysterious Kafei, who suddenly disappeared prior to the events of Majora's Mask. Kafei will give the Pendant of Memories to Link in order to deliver it to Anju as a pledge to his love and affection for her. * The Room Key will be given to Link if he talks to Anju after 2:00 p.m.; he will be mistaken for a Goron who has his name, Link the Goron. If Link gets the room key than the Goron will sleep outside for the night, but if Link does not get the room key then the Goron will sleep in the inn. * Stray Fairies are pieces of Fairies that have been shattered from Great Fairies. They can be found within dungeons, and when returned to the original fairies Link will be granted with a gift. One makes Link's Spin Attack stronger, one increases the amount of magic Link can hold at once, one increases Link's defensive power, and the last one grants Link the Great Fairy's Sword. * The Title Deeds are documents that give one ownership of the property encompassing a Deku Flower. They can be traded to Link by the Business Scrub owning the Deku Flower, in exchange for a certain item, often a different Title Deed. Masks Listed below are Masks in Majora's Mask. * The All-Night Mask enables Link to stay awake and not fall asleep into the next day when listening to Anju's Grandmother's stories. It can be bought at the Curiosity Shop after completing a series of events. * The Blast Mask is a mask that will be given to Link by an Old Lady when saving her from a thief (Sakon) that attacks shortly after 12:00 am on the First Day. She will grant Link with the Blast Mask that enables Link to make a "blast" any time like the effects of a bomb. When blasting Link must wait fifteen seconds before he can explode again. * The Boss Remains are obtained in the form of masks once the bosses (Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, and Twinmold) are defeated. They resemble the defeat of the bosses, and even if Link reverses time, the game will still remember Link defeating the bosses. With the remains Link can skip to the end of the temple when he reverses time. * The Bremen Mask is a mask given to Link by the Guru-Guru. When worn, it will lead animals and make them march behind him. * The Bunny Hood is a mask given to Link by the Grog when he makes all of the Cuccos in the Cucco Shack grow up. The mask lets link run at a faster pace. * The Captain's Hat is a mask that can be obtained by Link when he defeats Captain Keeta. It will confuse most Stalfos into believing that he is Captain Keeta, and because of this they will cause no harm towards Link * The Circus Leader's Mask is a mask that is given to Link by Gorman. Once he moves him by playing the "Ballad of the Wind Fish", Gorman will give it to Link. It serves little purpose besides stopping the masked pursuers from attacking Link while assisting Cremia in delivering Milk Bottles. * The Couple's Mask is a mask that is given to Link when he unites Kafei and Anju. It serves little purpose besides getting a Piece of Heart from Mayor Dotour on Day 1. * The Deku Mask is the first mask given to Link in Majora's Mask. In the start of the game, Link is cursed by Skull Kid as a Deku Scrub. After retrieving the Ocarina of Time, the Happy Mask Salesman will remove the curse from Link; enabling Link to switch between Hylian and Deku at will. * The Don Gero's Mask is a mask obtained from the Hungry Goron when Link gives him the Rock Sirloin. It is used to speak to the members of the Frog Choir, and because of this Link can gather the members together to gain a Piece of Heart. * The Fierce Deity's Mask is a mask that is obtained from one of the Lunar Children once Link gives the other four Lunar Children the twenty (non transformable) masks. It is said to "contain the merits of all masks" and is known for being one of the strongest masks. * The Garo's Mask is an item given to Link by the Gorman Brothers when he beat them in a horse race. Believing that he is a mere child, they give him the mask as a reward. It summons the mysterious race known as the Garo when they are in the area; but the Garo will realize that Link is not actually one of them, and will find out that he was merely wearing a mask. Thus they will attack him. * The Giant's Mask is a mask that can be obtained by Link when he defeats the mini-boss Eyegore in Stone Tower Temple. It can be used to make Link grow and become a huge giant; however it consumes Link's magic and Link can only use it in Twinmold's lair. * The Gibdo Mask is given to Link by Pamela's Father in the Music Box House when he heals him with the "Song of Healing". It can be worn by Link and will trick Gibdos into believing that Link is a Gibdo, because of this they will not attack Link. * The Goron Mask is given to Link by Darmani's Ghost when he "heals his soul" with the "Song of Healing". Once his soul is healed it will be put into the mask. When worn by Link, it will transform him into a Goron that resembles Darmani. * The Great Fairy's Mask is given to Link by the Great Fairy of Magic in Clock Town when Link re-visits her and brings a stray fairy. It is used to attract stray fairies in dungeons to Link, thus enabling him to restore the Great Fairy in that area. * Kafei's Mask is given to Link by Madame Aroma, whom she mistook for a detective she hired to find Kafei, her missing son. When Link wears it, he can ask people in Clocktown about the whereabouts of Kafei. * Kamaro's Mask is given to Link by Kamaro, a ghost of a dancer, when Link visits him at 12:00 p.m. and heals his soul with the "Song of Healing". * The Keaton Mask is given to Link by the Owner of the Curiosity Shop when he successfully meets Kafei. The mask is used to make Keaton appear. Keaton will then quiz Link with many questions about the game and characters in it. If Link answers a certain amount of questions correctly, then the Keaton will award him with a Piece of Heart. * The Majora's Mask (mask) is a mask holds the evil spirit of Majora. The Happy Mask Salesman originally had the mask, but it was stolen by Skull Kid, thus making giving him a curse and an evil craze. * The Mask of Scents is given to Link by the Deku Butler when he navigates through the Deku Shrine without fail. It is used to find scents from items. * The Mask of Truth can be obtained by Link once he completes the Swamp Spider House and gets all 30 Gold Skulltula Tokens. It enables Link to talk to Gossip Stones as well as hear what dogs say by picking one up while wearing the mask. * The Moon's and Sun's Masks cannot be obtained by Link, but can be viewed in the Anju & Kafei Sidequest. When link gets both Anju and Kafei to unite their masks (Moon and Sun), Link will obtain the Couple's Mask. * The Postman's Hat can be obtained by Link when he speaks to the Postman as he is leaving Clocktown on the Final Day. It enables Link to get a Piece of Heart while checking a mailbox. After that he will only get one green rupee each time. * The Romani's Mask can be obtained by Link when he helps Cremia deliver milk to the Milk Bar. The mask enables Link to enter the Milk Bar and purchase Milk and Chateau Romani from the bartender. * The Stone Mask enables Link to appear hidden to the Deku guards and the patrolling Gerudo Pirates. Link can obtain it by giving Blue or Red Potion to Shiro. * The Zora Mask is given to Link as the embodiment of the soul of Mikau. It gives Link the ability to transform into a Zora and swim (and breathe) underwater. C Button items Listed below are C Buttons in Majora's Mask. * The Arrow is used as ammunition to fire the Hero's Bow. When found, Link can make the arrow have fire, ice, or light on it with the use of magic. It is found in Woodfall Temple. ** The Fire Arrow is used to magically enhance the arrow with fire, though it requires magic to use it. It is found in Snowhead Temple and can melt ice. ** The Ice Arrow is used to magically enhance the arrow with ice, though it requires magic to use it. It is found in Great Bay Temple and can freeze water for a short period of time. ** The Light Arrow is used to magically enhance the arrow with light, though it requires magic to use it. It is found in Stone Tower Temple and can dispose of Sun Switches and Sun Blocks. It will also add more power when attacking foes. * Bombs can be bought from the Bomb Shop in West Clock Town. They need a Bomb Bag to be bought and can be used as explosives that can hurt enemies and destroy many barriers. * A Bottle can be used to store many goods, such as Red Potion or Chateau Romani. There are six in total. * Bombchus are bombs that run in a straight line across the ground. Once coming into contact with the a wall, it will continue onto the wall and ceiling. * Deku Nuts are used to temporarily stun certain enemies. * Deku Sticks can be used as either a weapon, that can break easily, or to bring a flame from one area to another. * The Hero's Bow is a bow that shoots the different types of arrows. It can be found within Woodfall Temple. * The Hookshot is a grappling device that can bring its user toward the object it latches onto. It is found within the Pirates' Fortress. * The Lens of Truth is found within Lone Peak Shrine in Snowfall. It allows the ability to see through things and reveal hidden objects. * Magic Beans can be planted into patches of soil and when water is poured on them, they will grow into crops. They can fly to locations when Link stands on them. Normally, the locations can only be accessible by the plant and reveal an item like a Piece of Heart. They can be bought from the Bean Seller. * The Moon's Tear can be found by the Astral Observatory after Link looks at the Skull Kid with the telescope. It allows Link to get the Land Title Deed from the Business Scrub in Clock Town. * The Pictograph Box is given to Link by Koume after being rescued from the Woods of Mystery. It allows Link to take pictographs of his surroundings. Certain pictures allow Link to receive items. In the 3DS remake, this serves as the C-up "look around" device, and can be accessed with its own icon in the upper-left bottom screen. * Powder Kegs are first given to Link by Medigoron and completing his trial. After completing his trial, they can be bought in the Bomb Shop in West Clock Town. Powder Kegs can be used to blow up objects that can not be destroyed by a normal bomb. Only one Powder Keg can be carried a time. Bottle Items Below are Bottle Items that Link may store in a bottle. * The Big Poes are enemies that can also be caught in a bottle by Link. There are only two in the game, one in the caves beneath Ikana Graveyard and the other Beneath the Well. They can either be sold to the curiousity shop for a large amount of Rupees, or given to the Gibdo beneath the well, depending on where the Big Poe was captured. * Chateau Romani can be purchased for 200 Rupees in the Milk Bar and is contained in Link's bottle. It replenishes all of Link's health and boosts Link's magic for three days. * Deku Princess is the princess of the Deku Royal Family but gets lost, making the Deku King think a monkey did it. Link can find the Deku Princess inside Woodfall Temple after defeating Odolwa and can keep her in his bottle. When Link brings the Deku Princess back to the Deku King, he will see that the monkey did not kidnap the Deku Princess and it will be resolved. * Fairies can be caught in a bottle and can restore Link's health. If Link has a fairy in a bottle and dies, the fairy will automatically be used to restore Link's health completely and prevent him from dying. * Fish can be caught if Link goes into shallow water and swings his bottle near fish. Link can feed fish to larger more menacing looking fish in the Marine Research Lab, until one gets large enough to eat the other. Link then gets a Piece of Heart for doing this. * Gold Dust will be awarded to Link if he finishes first in the Goron Races. It comes in a bottle, so Link will have another bottle to store items in. If Link upgrades his sword to a Razor Sword in the Mountain Smithy, he can then give them Gold Dust to upgrade it into a Gilded Sword. * Hot Spring Water can be caught in a bottle in various Springs across Termina. It will become normal Water after time has passed. Hot Spring Water can be used to melt ice, this is important for Link to thaw out Goron Elder, who teaches Link part of the Goron's Lullaby. Hot Spring Water is also used to pass the puzzle Beneath the Well. * Magic Mushrooms are blue mushrooms caught in bottles that make Blue Potions. If Link has the Mask of Scents, he can smell out where the Magic Mushrooms are located. They are most prevalent in Woodfall, but are also found in Stock Pot Inn; one in a pair of boxers on a bunk bed and another in the restroom where ??? is found. * Poes can be caught by Link with a bottle, they result in positive or negative effects towards Link's health when drunk. * Potions are health and magic restoring items that can be held in bottles. They're different colors are Blue, Green, and Red. ** Blue Potions can be bought by Link if he brings a Magic Mushroom to the Magic Hag's Shop. It restores Link's health and magic completely. ** Green Potions restore Link's magic completely. They can be purchased from Kotake at the Magic Hag's Shop or from the Trading Post in West Clock Town. ** Red Potions restore Link's health completely. They can be purchased from Kotake at the Magic Hag's Shop or from the Trading Post in West Clock Town. * Milk can is sold in the Milk Bar and they it can be given to LInk as a gift from cows when Link plays Epona's Song. It comes in two servings, and restores up to five hearts of Link's health. * The Seahorse will be given to Link by a man in a hut off of the Great Bay Coast when he gives him a picture of a Gerudo Pirate. The seahorse will guide Link to the Zora Eggs in Pinnacle Rock if he releases the sea horse in between the two rocks off the coast of the Great Bay. In the Pinnacle Rock are six Deep Pythons. If Link defeats all six of them the Seahorse will be reunited with his mate, giving Link a Piece of Heart. * Water can be caught by Link if he swings his bottle in a body of water. It can be used to grow Magic Beans on soft soil to make them fly into the air, leading Link to certain areas. * Zora Eggs are the offspring of Lulu. If Link finds all seven within the Pirate's Fortress and the Pinnacle Rock and releases them in the Marine Research Lab tank, they will hatch and show Link the notes to New Wave Bossa Nova. Other Items Below are Other Items that do not fit into any category specified above. * Bomb Bag * Bomb Flower * Carrot * Compass * Crystal * Crystal Switch * Dungeon Map * Eye Switch * Gossip Stone * Heart * Heart Container * Magic Jar * Owl Statue * Piece of Heart * Quiver ** Big Quiver ** Giant Quiver * Red Emblem * Rock Sirloin * Rupee * Sign * Small Key * Sun Block * Sun Switch * Torch * Treasure Chest Instruments File:Drums of Sleep.png|Drums of Sleep File:Guitar of Waves.png|Guitar of Waves File:Ocarina of Time (Majora's Mask).png|Ocarina of Time File:Pipes of Awakening.png|Pipes of Awakening * Category:Items, Lists